I'll Believe It When I See It
by Rikku's twin
Summary: Ever since they were children Tidus and Rikku were already engaged to be wed through an arranged marriage to join their kindgdoms together, but what happens when a certain Al Bhed girl disappears for 4 years and then suddenly reappers? Bad at summaries
1. Meetings

(Grr! I know! I need to finish a freaking story for once. BUT I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS ONE! I just need lots of reviews to keep me going. TT hint hint lol But yeah, you know the drill. I don't own anything!)

**Chapter 1: Meetings **

Somewhere in the Macalania Kingdom, a scrawny tanned seven year old with floppy blonde hair was waiting impatiently in front of the castle gates with his obviously irritated father, who couldn't seem to keep his son from standing still.

"When's my playmate going to get here, Daddy?" He tugged on his father's hand, desperate for his answer. When his father only responded with a growl, he gave up and searched the woods with his clumsy blue eyes.

The minutes seemed like hours. Finally, a red carriage beautifully decorated with gold trim pulled up carried by a fine pair of golden chocobos pulled up to the castle. The brunette man caught his son by the collar of the back of his shirt before he could go running.

"Remember what I told you, Tidus. Be on your best behavior. You're a prince, so act like one." Tidus shot his father a cheesy grin as if to say he understood.

The blonde stood up straight as he watched the carriage door swing open with eager eyes. His smile was big as he saw a bald Al Bhed man step out of the carriage first, he couldn't wait to play with his new playmate. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things he could do with his new friend. They could blitz, wrestle, hunt, or even box! He had never really had a chance to play with other boys before.

The child's smile immediately faded when he saw the Al Bhed man help a young blonde girl about the same age as him out of the carriage.

'_A girl . . .? FATHER CHOSE A GIRL TO BE MY PLAYMATE?!'_

"Father!" The young boy whined, clearly appalled, turning to the large man standing beside him. "You said you were getting me a playmate! You didn't say anything about a _girl_!" He stressed the last word, making it sound like a disease.

"Now you listen to me." Jecht growled in a low, threatening tone. "You treat her with respect and play nicely. You'll be with her all summer."

Tidus stomped his foot and crossed his arms. _'This isn't fair!' _The boy was screaming in his head, glaring daggers at his father.

Before he knew it the young girl was standing in front of him and Jecht pushed him forward. Tidus looked back at his father with a pleading look in his eyes, but all he received was a stern, warning glance in reply. The blonde boy sighed, defeated, and feigned a smile, turning back to the young girl who seemed to have that same fake smile painted on her face as well.

He knew what he had to do, and he dreaded it. She even knew what he had to do as he grabbed her hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you…" He paused, realizing he had never been told what his friend's name was. His father coughed, "Rikku."

"…Rikku," Tidus finished as he twisted his face, looking at her hand in his. Rikku mimicking his look of abhorrence. The blonde boy quickly kissed the girl's hand and quickly turned his head, spitting onto the ground near his feet.

Rikku responded by scowling and quickly wiping the back of her hand on the skirt of her green dress.

'_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, or hunt, or even blitz.' _Tidus shuddered just thinking about it. The petite girl suddenly raised her hands into fists as if to say that she was going to slug him. The boy's eyes widened and jumped back, momentarily terrified of Rikku.

Unfortunately, the boy's father pushed him forward towards the hostile Al Bhed. He bowed as he said through gritted teeth, "So happy you could come."

"So happy to be here," the girl replied through gritted teeth, curtseying.

Tidus's father, Jecht, walked up to the girl's father, Cid, and slung his arm around the Al Bhed's shoulders. The pair were friends from a long time back.

"We have lots to talk about, my friend," Jecht grinned, and the two fathers walked off, leaving the children behind.

While the Kings walked away Rikku suddenly punched Tidus in the arm. The young prince rubbed his arm. "Hey! What was that for?" He glared back at the petite Al Bhed.

"You kiss my hand again and I'll slug you in the face."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!!" The two young children growled at each other, their faces inches apart. Rikku drew back her arm, preparing to punch Tidus's lights out, and the boy tackled her. She fought back fiercely, and they rolled around trying to get advantage over the other.

The ruckus they caused was enough to draw Jecht and Cid back to pull their respective child away from the other.

"Well, would you look at that. They're already eager to play with each other," Cid laughed uneasily.

Throughout all of the summers spent together, the two hot headed children would attack each other every chance they could get.

One summer, the Al Bhed girl lost her temper and kicked the base of the boy's tree house, breaking it down, but in the process they both got hurt, breaking various body parts.

Years passed and at the age of thirteen, as the Al Bhed was leaving, tomatoes were thrown by Tidus and his friend Wakka when she left. That was when Rikku decided that she had had enough. She would find a way to sneak out of the palace when the next summer arrived, so she would never have to return to that so-called kingdom and its so-called prince.

**4 years later**

As a clever seventeen year old Al Bhed girl finished tying up her bed sheets, forming a rope. She heard her father screaming from down the hallway, his angry footsteps warning her of his approach.

'_Cred!' (Shit)_ The teenager thought to herself as she tossed the makeshift rope out the window and started climbing. Suddenly, the locked door was forced open and five guards pulled her back into the room.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of it this year!" Cid glared at her as she aimed a kick into the shins of one of her captors. He grunted, but didn't let go.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" The lively girl yelled as the guards struggled to hold onto her.

"Oh really? Try me." Cid smirked that familiar smirk that he got whenever he was going to prove her wrong. Oh, how Rikku hated that smirk. She hated it very much.

He got five more guards into the room, packed up her bags, and had all of the guards carry her into the carriage. He had five go in the carriage as he sat down next to his daughter, keeping her still as the extravagant carriage took off. Well, he attempted to keep her still, but she could not be contained.

"DREC EC PIMMCRED! OUI'NA GETHYBBEHK SA!" (THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME!) Her voice was surprisingly loud and thunderous for her size, though it was somewhat shrill when she was angry. And she was _very_ angry. There was no way in hell she was going back to that place, and she was DEFINITELY not marrying that spoiled, egotistical prince.

"Oui'mm tu fryd e damm oui." (You'll do what I tell you.) Cid spat testily, quieting his furious daughter. She knew he had won, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make this ride hell for him.

Six hours later they arrived at the Macalania Castle. She saw those familiar blue eyes watching for the carriage, and then she noticed three other carriages arriving as well. When the choccobos finally stopped, the guards grabbed her arms and Cid just smiled.

"See you in a couple of months," her father grinned as she glared at him. It finally took five guards to yank her out of the carriage, and eventually she admitted defeat and walked to her "execution." But this time was different than it had been in the past. She wasn't going to plaster a fake smile on her face like she used to. Oh, no. She was a big girl now.

**Tidus' P.O.V.**

The blonde young man scanned the area with his now masculine features, his jaw clearly defined and his eyes a seemingly deeper blue than they had been at childhood. He had become truly handsome.

Tidus didn't just have one girl trying to marry him; he had three. And at the arrival of this new carriage, he had four. He watched curiously as a girl was dragged out of the fourth carriage. She was walking miserably towards him, and he tilted his head, looking the girl up and down. She had a perfectly tanned, slender body, her shimmering blonde hair slightly hiding her exotic green eyes.

He was about to say hi, to say anything, but she just brushed past him like he was nothing. Tidus frowned, unsure of why this girl was so cold. She was familiar, but he couldn't quite place her…

The prince was about to stop her when a brunette with skin that seemed a little too tan came running up to him, only to be pushed away by a blonde that looked much older then him with a very revealing dress. Then another brunette with brown hair and highlights pushed her aside as well.

"Well, uh … hello… Dona, Leblanc, Rinoa." (Editor's Note: Haha, Rinoa is one of his bitches.)

He smiled his charming smile and turned to watch the retreating form of the stunning blonde he has seen only a few seconds ago. Her walk was so demanding, he had to just stop and stare, secretly admiring her nicely shaped rear end.

The dazed prince was suddenly brought back down to Spira when a pair of chocolate-colored eyes demanded his attention.

"What were you looking at, Tidus?" Dona pouted.

"Oh… erm… nothing…" The blonde rubbed the back of his head uneasily, hiding his nervousness with a cheesy smile.

"Well I call the first dance at the ball with you tonight!" came Leblanc's sudden demand, making the other two girls glare at her and start to argue about who got the first dance with Tidus.

"Unfortunately, ladies, I have already promised someone the first dance." He looked back in the direction of where the blonde had disappeared.

"Who?!" All three angry girls asked simultaneously.

"Heh… your guess is as good as mine," he said softly, continuing to look in that same direction, wondering where that goddess could have possibly disappeared to.

**At the Ball**

Rikku sat by herself, sipping a glass of wine delicately, looking somewhat refined. She scanned the area, looking for an escape route, when her planned escape was suddenly interrupted by a certain blue eyed prince. The first song had started playing. It was "Sway" re-done by Michael Buble.

"May I have this dance?" He smiled his most charming smile, holding his hand out to the petite Al Bhed girl. She was about to say no when she spotted one of her father's guards glaring at her. She tried not to vomit when she saw that stupid smile on his face.

"It would be my honor," she said through gritted teeth, faking a smile as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

Rikku could feel Tidus hold her a little closer; she just rolled her eyes at this act. The teenage boy whispered into her ear. "What's your name?"**  
**

**  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease**

The young prince gently dipped the girl, looking in her eyes, searching for some sort of answer.

"You should know," Rikku hissed venomously.

**  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**

A confused look played on his handsome face as he pulled her back up and she whispered into his ear.

"Here's a hint: you threw rotten tomatoes at me the last time I left this hell hole." His blue eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. **  
**

**  
Other dancers may be on the floor**

Before the poor guy had time to say anything else, the hot tempered Al Bhed suddenly stomped a high heel right into his foot as hard as she could.

He leaned forward a bit, his mouth opening a bit with a pained expression on his face, letting her go.

**  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak**

Rikku smirked, satisfied and turned to walk away when Tidus miraculously recovered and grabbed her hand, twirling her into his arms. She glared at him and he glared right back. Icy blue eyes clashed with venomous green ones as they were brought close together.

"Rikku." He growled out her name.

****

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Tidus twirled her away again, but putting his foot out so he tripped her, he knew that she would land on her face, but he decided to have a bit of mercy. He just wanted to scare the young girl anyways. He turned her around in mid air and caught her by the small of her back, pulling her back up.

****

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

He felt immense sympathy for her when he felt her cling to his shoulders, a scared look on her face which quickly changed when she got over the shock of what just happened. She smirked and suddenly whispered softly and sarcastically into his ear, "Cunno." (Sorry.)

Tidus had a confused look on his face, but then Rikku quickly brought her knee up kneeing him in the nuts as hard as she could. The pained blonde immediately let go of her and fell to the ground, cupping his precious jewels in his hands. (E/N: ((points and laughs.)))**  
**

**  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now**

The Al Bhed girl looked down upon the helpless teenage boy writhing in pain with a twisted grin. She didn't say anything to him. She turned, her glamorous blonde hair swishing in the air as she moved, a satisfied look on her face.

Tidus glared at her retreating form as he lay there on the ground. But what made him even angrier was the fact that he still found her amazingly breathtaking even as she walked away after kneeing him in his most treasured area.

Of course Dona, Leblanc, and Rinoa came to his immediate aid, helping him up. After a couple of minutes he stood there weakly, supported by all three girls, watching where Rikku had made her escape. "This…. Means… _War_."


	2. War

(THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! I LOVE YOU ALL:D)

(btw, I don't own anything. :/)

**Chapter 2: War**

As the clever blonde made her escape from the ball, she slammed into something that sent her sprawling onto the carpet.

"Hey watch where you're…" the person she'd crashed into seemed to soften his masculine voice when she saw who she was.

"Owie." Rikku pouted, rubbing the back of her head, looking up at the taller person towering over her.

"…Going." He finished in a bit of a daze, not expecting to see an angel sprawled out before him.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking," Rikku mumbled. The Al Bhed girl looked up at the man and felt her breath taken away. She took a moment to look over his features; she started with his spiky blonde hair, down to his green swirly eyes (well, eye; one eye was hidden by an eye patch.)

'_Of course Tidus has Al Bhed people for servants.' _ Rikku thought to herself with a scowl, but was able to calm herself once she looked back at his masculine jaw and his delicious looking lips. He reached a hand to help her up, and she blinked.

A light blush spread across her face as she placed a small delicate hand in his, accepting his offer and standing up. The proximity of their bodies shocked her a bit, their lips were close and for some reason she just wanted to press her mouth against his.

"Don't be sorry. I should have seen you coming," he said softly. He seemed to have noticed their closeness as well and took a step back. "So, uh… why were in such a rush?" He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the young woman.

"Heh, no reason." Rikku laughed uneasily and then she suddenly heard someone yell from far down the hall.

"RIKKU!" Tidus' angry voice echoed through the hallway.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd better get out of here." Rikku grinned and took off running, with Tidus gaining on her every step.

"Rikku," The Al Bhed servant muttered, silently committing her name to memory.

Meanwhile, Rikku had made it to her room just in time to close the door in Tidus's face. She locked the door quickly, breathed a sigh of relief, and then jumped onto her bed, sinking into it as she heard the blonde prince jiggle the handle violently.

"Rikkuuuuu! I won't forget this!" Tidus yelled through the door. Rikku just rolled her eyes and flipped off at the door. The noise eventually quelled, so the Al Bhed girl assumed that he had given up for the night and had finally gone to bed.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, Rikku let out a yawn as she woke up. She rubbed her bright green eyes as she got out of bed and groggily walked towards the great hall to get some breakfast. Of course, her plate was already set up for her as she sat down at the table in the only empty seat, seeing as Tidus and the other girls were already eating. If she wasn't still sleepy, she would have noticed the evil glint in Tidus's wicked eyes as she got a fork full of scrambled eggs and put them right in her mouth.

At first, she noticed nothing wrong with her food, but as she continued to chew, her mouth became very hot and her eyes widened. The eggs were incredibly spicy, and she _hated _spicy food. Rikku reached for some water but there was none; the only person who had a drink at the table was the prince.

"Thirsty, Rikku?" Tidus smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with venom.

If Rikku wasn't awake before, she definitely was now. She nodded her head vigorously, in desperate need of the water, but Tidus just laughed and poured the water onto the floor.

Her green eyes were watering now from the hot and spicy eggs. Just as she was about to jump across the table to kill Tidus, a glass of cold water was placed right in front of her. She greedily took the glass and chugged it, her tongue and throat grateful for the refreshment.

Once every drop of the water was gone she placed the glass down and took in a deep breath of air.

"Are you ok… Rikku?" The speaker was familiar, but Rikku couldn't quite place it. Turning around, she recognized the servant she'd accidentally slammed into the night before.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you…um; what did you say your name was again?" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, averting her eyes.

"Gippal." He smiled politely and lifted her hand, kissing it softly, as she flushed a brilliant shade of red.

Tidus frowned and glared daggers at the two of them, coughing to get their attention, and Rikku suddenly remembered why Gippal had to come to her rescue in the first place.

"YOU!" The hot-headed Al Bhed girl stood up, whirling around and pointing an accusing finger at Tidus. (E/N: the finger of shame.)

"Me?" he asked innocently, pointing at himself.

"YOU PUT SPICY AND HOT AND DISGUSTING THINGS IN MY BREAKFAST!" She slammed her hands on the table, looking at him.

"Ha! Prove it." Tidus smirked, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm being forced to stay here all summer!" The Al Bhed princess screamed in frustration and shoved the chair backwards, storming up to her room where she started plotting revenge.

**Dinner Time**

Rikku made sure she got to dinner extra early before Tidus. She was going to get her revenge and make that pretty boy pay. She smirked as he took his usual seat and she took a sip of water.

The blonde prince seemed a little uncomfortable now; unsure of what this little minx could have possibly come up with. He was about to take a sip of his water, but put it down before the water reached his lips.

_'She probably poisoned my water. I'm not falling for that one. But still . . . why does she look so damn content!?" _Tidus observed Rikku's chipper behavior as the three other girls sat at the table and drooled over him.

Rikku just rolled her eyes as Rinoa started telling him how cute and handsome he was tonight. Dinner was finally served and Rikku smirked, ready to humiliate the prince. She started to flick her food at Tidus with her spoon, earning his glare. 

"Stop it." He clenched his jaw tightly, trying to restrain himself.

"Stop what?" Rikku asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Tidus just glared at her and then went back to eating. Rikku started flicking more food.

"STOP FLICKING YOUR FOOD AT ME!" The prince stood up, slamming his hands on the table, feeling extra weight at his rear end. He looked back to see that the chair was super glued to his pants.

Rikku just smirked. "Well, I'm stuffed. Good night, everyone." The Al Bhed girl yawned and stood up.

"You're going to pay for this Rikku!" Tidus yelled trying to run after her, but he looked more like a turtle with that chair glued to his butt. The Al Bhed princess laughed, walking backwards, egging him on.

"Come on Tidey-widey, you can do it. Just a little faster," Rikku jeered, provoking him.

"Ohh, Tidus!" The other girls came to his rescue, pulling on the chair until suddenly they heard a rip and it left a nice big hole in the back of his pants. Rikku took the time to look and laughed at what she saw.

"Hahahaha, I never took you for the kind of person to have chocobo boxers!" She was laughing so hard that she found it hard to stand.

"Rikku!" Tidus growled, snapping the blonde girl out of it. Rikku ran towards her room, but he growled and bolted after her.

"You're not going to get away with it this time!" he roared, chasing her down the hall, both of the teenagers running past Jecht.

"Heh, just like old times." The tall brunette man shook his head, walking towards the dining hall.

This time Tidus actually caught Rikku, grabbing her by the arm and twirling her around. He hated to admit that even though she had just super glued him to his seat, he found her gorgeous and breathtaking still.

"What did you do _that_ for!?" the prince yelled, pressing Rikku against her door, trapping her.

"Revenge!" She was letting her temper get the best of her as she glared at Tidus, not willing to back down.

"Well, I was getting revenge on _you_!" The young prince glared at her, but found it hard to stay mad as she got this look in her green eyes that was so sexy and mischievous.

"Hmm, I'm sorry." The vibrant blonde princess started to play with the collar of his shirt, and then gripped it, pulling him a little closer. "I just can't help myself." Her thin frame was pressed against his strong body, her lips getting closer to his.

The blue-eyed teenager licked his lips, anticipating the kiss, fully entranced by her, started to lean in. It suddenly got extremely hot as he felt her breath on his lips, and the proximity of their bodies was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes and was leaning in the rest of the way only to feel Rikku let him go and his lips met the icky wood of her door.

"RIKKU!" he yelled, slamming his fists into her door, hearing only laughter inside. He couldn't believe he had been tricked yet again. _'If you want to play like that, then it's on.' _Tidus smirked, walking away from her door and into the bathroom she used.

**The Next Day**

After Rikku woke up and took her shower she skipped down to the dining hall only to have everyone burst into fits of giggles and laughter. When Jecht looked up from his paper he spit up some coffee, laughing a little himself.

"What is it?" The Al Bhed princess raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip.

"Maybe you should go back into the bathroom and look at your hair Rikku…" Jecht was finally able to contain himself enough to advise her.

"Huh?" Rikku walked cautiously back to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Somewhere in the dining hall, Tidus was chuckling, and once he could hear her high pitched scream, he laughed even harder.

Within seconds, she was back in the dining hall. "WHY IS MY HAIR PINK?!"

Rikku looked around the room and finally her eyes rested on the blue eyed prince who was laughing so hard that he was about to fall out of his chair. He was able to bring his laughter down to chuckling when he felt Rikku's cold stare on his back.

The prince turned around. "Ohh, hey, Rikku, um… what happened to your hair? Going for a new look?" He smiled innocently, but she tackled him to the ground, punching him. The two teenagers started rolling around, pulling hair, biting, punching, just like they had when they were children.

Jecht had to intervene and pull them apart. "Hey, hey, hey. That's _enough_, you two." The brunette held his son back as Gippal ran in and held Rikku back. She was flailing, trying to get to Tidus and the young prince was pretty much doing the same thing.

"Let me at him!" Rikku yelled, punching in Tidus' direction (luckily Gippal had her a safe distance away; otherwise, her fist would have made a connection with Tidus' face.)

"Tidus! This isn't proper behavior!" Jecht yelled, holding his son back from the pink haired girl.

"She started it!" The struggling teenager hollered.

"No I didn't! You did!" Rikku screamed back, struggling even more, making it hard for Gippal to contain her.

"Calm down." The Al Bhed servant said softly into her ear. "I think you're still gorgeous, even with pink hair."

Hearing Gippal made Rikku stop struggling, causing her cheeks to turn the same color as her hair, making Gippal smile a bit. The Al Bhed princess started to realize how strong Gippal's arms felt around her, making her blush an even deeper red.

Tidus seemed to notice the closeness of Gippal and Rikku as well, barely able to hear what Gippal whispered to Rikku which actually calmed her down. _'Huh!? Did he just make her blush with that cheesy line!? And… and why am I feeling so angry about it…?' _

Tidus stopped struggling, getting lost in his own thoughts, but was suddenly snapped out of it as his father let him go and Dona, Leblanc, and Rinoa circled around him, fussing over his slowly forming bruises.

"Oh, Tidus! Are you ok!?" Dona exclaimed as she touched the cut on his lip, making him flinch from the sting.

"I'm fine." He had to get on his tiptoes to watch Rikku and Gippal leave the room together.

**Later on that day**

Tidus needed to get away from everything, so he decided to go for a swim in the lake. However, when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks, he saw Rikku standing there, her hair back to its normal shimmering blonde color, enjoying the sun in a yellow bikini. He couldn't help but admire her tan, sun kissed slender body.

He gulped a little and just shook his head, getting all the unwelcome and intruding thoughts out of his head. The young prince just marched by her, acting as though he didn't see her when all of a sudden he felt soft hands on his back suddenly push him into the water.

The blonde teenager sprouted up from the water and grabbed the Al Bhed girl's ankle, making her fall into the lake as well. A couple seconds later, she surfaced and splashed him.

"Jerk!" She glared daggers that could pierce even the thickest armor.

"Enough!" Tidus finally exclaimed, exasperated. "Can't we just… call a truce? I… don't want to do this anymore. It's childish and stupid! I'm sorry that I threw rotten tomatoes at you the last time you left, and I'm sorry for everything I've done so far! I just… I want to be friends now. Please?" He gave her that puppy dog look, the look that usually made her want to throw up, but for some reason felt differently this time. He had a pleading, honest look in his eyes.

Rikku held out her hand and Tidus shook it gratefully with a big smile on his face. "Alright…" she said, "Truce."

**(Well, there you have it. Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to write. D: But yeah, a SPECIAL thanks to my editor for be awesome and staying up until 1 am to edit it. So yeah. I love you all!!! I'll be updating again soon so yeah, be sure to review. L8rz.)**


End file.
